One of Our Fairies is Missing
by Nerdherder51
Summary: A Tinker Bell Mystery. Tinker Bell helps Ambrosia, a baker with a weak talent, achieve success and celebrity status. But when Ambrosia goes missing it's up to Tinker Bell to find out what happened to her. Rated T for peril and adventure. Features Tinker Bell and her friends, Terence and two major OC's: Dill and Ambrosia.
1. Ch 1 The Kitchens

**One of Our Fairies is Missing Ch. 1**

**********Disclaimer: Tinker Bell, Disney Fairies and all associated characters and content are the property of The Walt Disney Company, the character of Tinker Bell originated by J. M. Barrie with thanks to the Great Street Ormond Hospital for Sick Children to which Barrie left the rights to Peter Pan and Tinker Bell in 1929 . This fan fiction is not intended for profit or monetary gain and exists solely for the purpose of fan entertainment. **

* * *

~O~

"Wake up everyone," Fairy Mary shouted as she flitted by each house in Tinker's Nook. "Wake up. We have plenty of work today."

Tinker Bell woke up to sounds of Fairy Mary's voice and sleepily crawled out of bed. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was earlier than usual. The sky outside was just barely dawn, with the first rays of sunshine peaking out over the horizon. She opened her door and asked her supervisor, "What's wrong Fairy Mary?"

Mary replied, "We had a good rain last night." Tinker Bell remembered the sounds of distant thunder as she went to bed the night before. "One of the streams went over its banks and washed out the kitchens. We have to put everything right as quick as possible so the cooking and baking fairies can prepare meals for us." Tinker Bell noted how rapidly Fairy Mary was talking. "All other projects are to be set aside, this comes first. I want all tinkers in the quad in fifteen minutes." Fairy Mary then flew on sounding the alarm to everyone who was still asleep.

Tinker Bell rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes and quickly changed for work. This was going to be a long and difficult day, she told herself. When Tinker Bell arrived in the quad most of the other tinkers had arrived and had grouped into their cliques with close friends and workmates. They were all chatting and talking and some were speculating why they had been roused from their sleep so early in the morning. Tink's two workmates, Clank and Bobble were hovering together above the muddy ground. They motioned to her to join them. She floated down and took her place next to Bobble. "What happened?" he asked her. "The rains washed out the kitchens," she told him. That was all she knew.

"If the kitchens are washed out what will we have for breakfast?" Clank asked his friends. Bobble couldn't answer. Instead he looked around as they waited for the rest of the tinkers to join the assembly. Lucinda was the last out of her house, as usual. With only a couple of minutes left before Fairy Mary was to address the group Terence arrived. He quickly found Tinker Bell and descended to her. "Here," he said quietly. He handed the three a single honeycomb. "Hang onto this for later, you may need it."

"Where did you get it, Terence?" Tinker Bell asked.

"I always stash a little aside for when I have to deliver to the scouts on the mainland," he replied. That was Terence, always practical. Tink, Bobble and Clank broke the honeycomb into thirds and each took their piece and stowed it into their clothing. If Terence was bringing this to them then he must have thought that lunch may not be served today. Which made sense to Tinker Bell if the kitchens had been washed out. Terence would have known this since he was always one of the very first in Pixie Hollow to wake up. Only the cooking and baking talents, guild supervisors, the ministers and the queen were up earlier. Most of the Hollow slept well until the sun had risen and bathed the island of Never Land in its warm and rejuvenating light.

"I have to go now, Tink." Terence gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. He flew up and out of Tinker's Nook.

Fairy Mary flitted out in front of the assembled tinkers and addressed them. "Tinkers, last night a heavy rain soaked the island and pushed a stream over its banks. Rain water washed out the kitchens and precious little food remains for today."

The tinkers gasped as no one had yet eaten their morning meals. Several cooking talent fairies flitted into the nook carrying freshly picked fruits and nuts and a few portions of bread and pastries. These were the remains of yesterday's baking and were being rationed out to the entire population of Pixie Hollow. Everyone received a piece of fruit, a few bits of a nut and a small chunk of pastry or bread followed by a glass of water. More food was kept in reserve for a lunch break, but it was a pitifully small amount.

Fairy Mary kept speaking as the food was being passed out to everyone. "Our job is to restore the kitchens, tea house, dining hall and baking area, as well as to clean up the huge mess left behind by the flooding. Each of you will receive your assignments to one of these areas and it is up to you to restore our food preparation by the end of the day. If you don't there will be no food for tomorrow." Tinker Bell now understood the greater importance of Terence's gift. He could have kept it all to himself, but he chose to share some of his reserves with her and her friends. Tinker Bell couldn't help but love him even more.

Once everyone had eaten, dust keepers arrived, Terence among them, and distributed their daily rations of Pixie Dust to each member of the Tinker guild. When Terence handed Tink her bag, she held his hands just a little longer and smiled at him. The young dust keeper smiled back, reciprocating her unspoken message.

"Move it along, Terence," Fairy Mary called out. Terence slowly moved his hand from Tink's letting his fingers gently caress hers as they parted. She smiled more, giggling just a bit as he moved to Bobble and handed him a bag of dust. Fairy Mary then began to hand out assignments to everyone. Tinker Bell and her friends were to return the ovens that had been washed out by the flood waters.

* * *

~O~

Upon their arrival, Tink, Bobble and Clank found that several light and fast flyer talents were already on site. They were working in concert to dry out the ground. The fast flyers, led by Vidia, were creating breezes while the light talents, under command of Iridessa in her first project lead, were adjusting sunbeams to heat the ground. Tinker Bell waved hello to her friends before following Clank and Bobble to the kitchens for what she knew would be a long and hard day.

The ovens had been washed clear out of the kitchens and were standing or lying in the mud a good distance from the wall where they normally stood. The trio of friends set to work. Tinker Bell built a sled to carry the ovens back into the kitchens. Bobble found a water talent to wash out the ovens of mud, while Clank helped the baking talents to clean their kitchens before their equipment could be returned. By the time the sun was at its peak in the sky the kitchens and ovens were clean while Tink and her friends were covered in mud from head to toe. The baking talents were so grateful that they set out to make some desserts that didn't need to be baked for their rescuers.

Meanwhile, Tinker Bell and Clank lifted the first of the terra cotta ovens onto the sled. They then pulled and pushed the sled into the kitchen where the three of them set the first oven into place. Bobble then flew up and connected the oven vent to the exhaust. Tink and Clank had to push the heavy oven just a bit so that Bobble could make the connection. With that done the three brought another oven, repeating the process for each one.

While sliding one of the ovens off the sled, Clank lost his grip and and it dropped into the mud and right onto Tinker Bell's foot.

She howled in excruciating pain. "AAIEEE! Get it off of me! Get it off!"

Bobble and Clank quickly grabbed the oven and lifted it from the ground just high enough for Tinker Bell to slip her foot from under the heavy object. Once free she danced on one leg while grabbing her injured foot screaming "OW OW OW OW!"

The two boys helped Tinker Bell to a spot where she could sit. There she removed her slipper and checked her toes. None of them were broken or hurt. Bobble examined Tink's small foot and checked for any broken bones. She even laughed when he wiggled her toes.

"Good news, Miss Bell," he said. "It looks like your foot sank into the mud. No harm done."

"I'll take you to the hospital if you like," Clank offered, very concerned for her well being.

"I'm okay, Clank, thanks," she answered him kindly.

"I don't mind," Clank replied.

Tinker Bell put on her ballet slipper shoe and stood on the smooshed foot. There was only a tiny bit of residual discomfort. "I'm fine, really," she said.

"Okay, but if you start to feel anything strange, like feeling woozy or something, just let me know, I'll take you to the doctor right away," Clank offered once again.

"Clankie, she got her foot stuck under an oven. She didn't hit herself on the head," Bobble said, berating him.

"Oh, right. Sorry," the large tinker replied with a sheepish grin.

"That's okay, Clank," Tinker Bell told him. "I know your just looking out for me."

"Okay, okay, let's get back to work," Bobble yelled. "We've got lots of ovens to put back in order."

The trio returned to their back breaking work.

* * *

~O~

The heat of the day was making things worse. Soon all three were soaking wet in their own perspiration. Things got so bad that Tink had to undo her bun and let her hair down just to stay cool. A water fairy came along and drenched them in refreshing waters, but the relief was sadly short lived.

"Why can't we just use Pixie Dust to move these ovens?" Clank asked.

"We can't use up all of our dust, Clankie," Bobble said. "Look at all of the ovens we have to move."

"Exactly, Bobble, there are so many ovens that we will be working until tomorrow morning," Clank replied.

"I'm with Clank on this one," Tinker Bell said remembering her foot, "we need to speed this up."

"But we don't have enough Pixie Dust for the three of us and all of the ovens," Bobble protested.

"Oh, boo! My back is hurting, Bobble," Clank added.

"Wait a minute guys," Tinker Bell interjected, "why don't we ask the animal fairies to lend us a mouse to help move these ovens?"

Bobble and Clank just stared at each other, marveling at the simplicity of her solution. Clank and Bobble took a quick break while Tinker Bell flew out out to the mouse stables to talk with Fawn. Tink and Fawn were good friends and she would be the most receptive to Tink's request.

It wasn't long to wait when Tinker Bell returned to the kitchens riding Cheese.

"She did it, Bobble!" exclaimed to Clank. "She brought us some help."

"Well done, lassie," Bobble told Tinker Bell. "Now lets hook up Cheese to your sled and we'll be finished before dinner time."

_If there was a dinner to speak of tonight_, Tinker Bell thought. The two boys seemed to be thinking the same thing for as Tinker Bell reached for her piece of honeycomb that Terence brought, Clank and Bobble did the same, each nibbling on it as they continued.

* * *

~O~

With the help of Cheese the work load was much lighter than before. Using the mouse's size and strength they were able to pull the usually heavy ovens into place with great ease. By the late afternoon the brilliant yellow sun had turned a sickening yellow-orange color. The otherwise welcome warmth was turned into an oppressive heat from all the water that the light fairies had successfully been evaporating.

With so much humidity in the air it became difficult to breath much less cool off through perspiration. Even with the help of their mouse friend, the work was debilitating and tiring in ways none of the three had ever known. While they worked the baking fairies tried to keep them fresh with cool drinks and desserts, but with so little food available portions were small. Tinker Bell spotted Vidia overhead and flew up to her. She asked the fast flyer for a refreshing breeze. It felt wonderful.

When the orange-red sun began to sink into the distant horizon the job was nearly done. Only five more ovens remained and it was a welcome sight. While they worked Tinker Bell overheard a rather pointed conversation coming from the baking talent's kitchen.

"What are you doing, Ambrosia?" one female voice said irately.

"I'm trying to come up with a new dessert, Dill," another, sweeter, female voice replied.

"Again? When are you going to just give up?" Dill said, quite upset. "You've been trying this every season since you got here and you have never been able to bake anything that didn't taste like some watered down version of something else."

Ambrosia began to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ambrosia, I wasn't trying to be mean," Dill said with a compassionate voice.

"I just want to make one new dessert," Ambrosia said through her tears. "Something, anything that I can put my name on and call it my own."

"Is it really that important to you?" Dill asked perplexed.

"Yes," Ambrosia replied, sniffling, "I don't want to be the only baking talent who couldn't make anything new. Even you created a unique confection once and everyone loved it."

"Oh, it's okay, little one, you don't need to invent anything, you will always be one of us no matter what. Now listen, there is no shame in just being able to follow the recipe. You're a baking talent, you can measure and mix and fold and bake to perfection. No other talent guild can do that. Not even Vidia or Tinker Bell, the strongest talents in Pixie Hollow can do that. That's why I'm sending you to the mainland this year. I just want you to learn to be happy with what you can do. Okay?"

"Okay," Ambrosia said, still crying.

_Wow, what was that all about_, Tink asked herself.

* * *

~O~

Finally, it was complete. Every oven was returned to its rightful place in the baking talent's kitchen. The trio felt more exhausted than they ever had before. Heavy lifting, mixed with the heat of the day and the extra humidity combined to make this day one all of them wanted to forget. Clank, Bobble and Tinker Bell sat in the dining hall. They were amazed at how spotless the room looked. The other tinkers who had been assigned this room did an impeccable job of cleaning it. No one would know it had been covered and crusted with mud just a few hours ago.

The three sat at a table, the room all to themselves. They each caught their breathes and drank some iced chamomile tea. It never tasted so good.

"I'm going to take a bath until the sun comes up, I am," Clank announced. "Then I'm going take another one just be sure I'm clean."

"Aye, I've never smelled so rank in my life," Bobble said.

"I feel like something Lizzy's cat threw up," she quipped. Neither Bobble nor Clank flinched at the image she drew with her words. They all just raised their glasses and drank.

"Aye, ain't that the truth," Bobble said before gulping his tea. The two boys and girl engaged in idle chatter, talking about how long they were going to sleep in the morning, how they were going to spend their days off (sleeping, of course) and how much food they were going to eat once their stores of food had been replenished.

"I'm so hungry, I could the eat a whole mushroom all by myself, I could," Clank said.

"I believe it," Tink answered with a grin. "But I could eat two of them."

The two boys laughed at her remark. Tinker Bell was a little different ever since she returned from her adventures with Peter Pan. She seemed a little more world weary than before. Her innocent charm was tempered by the experiences she had with that human boy. Before leaving she would never have engaged Clank and Bobble in such low humor. Now she participated with them quite readily.

Tink, who had always kept a maybe, maybe not relationship with Terence finally admitted how much she missed and loved him. _A frightening brush with death could do that to a fairy_, she once told Clank and Bobble. A rather oblique reference to nearly getting blown up by Captain Hook when she saved Peter Pan's life. It made her realize fully what a fool she had been to run off with Peter like that.

She wanted adventure and excitement in her life and thought Peter could offer that. At first it seemed like he could. Unfortunately, Peter had a bad habit of using her and then ignoring her. She became increasingly disillusioned with their adventures. She wasn't his pal or sidekick. She was a tool he pulled out whenever he needed it then tossed aside when he didn't. When Hook tried to kill Peter he exclaimed that Tink meant more to him than anything, but it didn't last long. Soon Peter was the same old Peter Pan again. So she left him and the Lost Boys and came home.

Terence tried waiting for her, but when too much time passed he gave up and began to look for companionship elsewhere. Silvermist was his usual dating partner, but the chemistry wasn't the same. Not like he had with Tinker Bell so it went no where. When she returned, everyone could see the fire in his eyes come roaring back. They have been inseparable ever since.

Bobble and Clank finally excused themselves so they could wash up before the baths closed. Tinker Bell bid them farewell this night. She would sit and rest a little longer. Tinker Bell hurt all over, but none more than her foot. It throbbed, but nothing she couldn't deal with. _Something a soak in warm water followed by a good night's rest would help._

She sat alone in the cavernous room. Her thoughts going no further than how good it would feel to sleep until midday tomorrow. Providing Fairy Mary let them. This emergency meant that the entire tinker guild was behind schedule by an entire day. She might wake them up extra early and make everyone work a second shift tomorrow. Tink wasn't sure her body could take it.

"Here you go," a sweet, female voice said. Tinker Bell looked up at a pretty fairy girl. She set down a plate with a muffin, fruit compote and piece of sweetbread along with a glass of mouse milk. She was petite with dirty blonde hair that curled gently as it fell down her back and over her shoulders. Her skin was a beautifully, rich flesh tone, but her deep green eyes were puffy where tears had been streaming down her face. Tinker Bell noticed that the fairy had several minor burns on her hands and arms. Most were older and healing, at least one or two were recent.

"I saw you sitting alone and thought you could use some food and drink," she said. Tink immediately recognized the voice as belonging to Ambrosia. "Thanks for pushing all the ovens back into place; I just hope we can be ready for breakfast tomorrow. I'm sure everyone is going to be famished after today."

Ambrosia walked to another table where another plate and cup were waiting for her. The tinker fairy picked up her food and walked to the other table. "May I join you?" Tinker Bell asked.

The baking fairy smiled sweetly and nodded. Tink sat down with the food and began to pull pieces off the muffin Ambrosia had provided. "Did you bake this," she asked.

"Yes," Ambrosia replied.

"It's fantastic, best muffin I've ever tasted."

Ambrosia smiled. "Thanks, but all I did was follow the recipe. I couldn't bake anything original if I wanted."

"Hey I can't bake worth a darn, and believe me I've tried," Tinker Bell said trying to lift her spirits. One day, long ago Lizzy spent an afternoon with her father trying to bake biscuits. She asked Tinker Bell to help as best as she could. By the end of it Tink had more flour on her than there was in the biscuits.

"It was a disaster," Tinker Bell told Ambrosia. "They were positively inedible."

"That bad, huh?" the sullen baking talent asked.

"Oh, it was worse than bad. I asked some friends to try a few pieces I brought back. Each and everyone of them said it was the single worst thing they had ever tasted."

Ambrosia began laughing.

"Rosetta even suggested I use them as doorstops."

Ambrosia began laughing harder. "Oh really, doorstops?"

"Oh yes, in fact, I have a few pieces still in my home right now," Tinker Bell continued. "If anyone tries to break into my house they'll get conked in the head by one of those things."

"I bet if you took them to the Winter Woods the cold fairies could use them to play ice hockey," Ambrosia suggested.

"That might not be a good idea. My little biscuits could turn into deadly weapons if they were frozen solid," Tinker Bell answered.

Ambrosia laughed so hard tears poured from her eyes. She even had to cover her mouth to avoid annoying those still working in the kitchen. A moment later the baking talent fairy took Tinker Bell's hand in hers and said, "Thank you, Tinker Bell. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

The two fairies kept talking and eating their food. Tinker Bell kept telling stories about herself and her friends Clank and Bobble, and Ambrosia kept laughing at every single one of them. After a while Dill popped her head out of the kitchen and told Ambrosia to get back to work.

"We need to finish prepping for tomorrow," Dill said. "We're going to have a multitude of hungry fairies in here early in the morning."

"On my way."

The tinker and baking fairy stood up from the table, Tink walked her new friend to the kitchen door. She finally decided to ask about the burn marks on the baker's arms. The gleaming smile on Ambrosia's face faded quickly and was replaced with a look of disgrace.

"Oh, it happens in there sometimes," Ambrosia confessed. "I'll put something in to bake and I'll accidentally touch the side of the oven and burn myself."

"Well it happens to tinkers, too, y'know," Tink said trying to comfort the little baker. "Look what happened to my foot earlier. I'll bet my toenails are going to be black and blue for a month."

Ambrosia grinned at this. Apparently finding out that the most talented fairy in all of Pixie Hollow could be as klutzy as herself was comforting in a way. But the grin receded quickly and Ambrosia was downtrodden again. Tink could sense that Ambrosia didn't want to go back into that kitchen.

"Look, you're just trying too hard," Tinker Bell advised. "You're too nervous that your recipe will be a failure. It's making you uptight and causing mistakes. Just relax. Take a few deep breaths, maybe step away from your work for a bit to let your mind calm down. Just let your talent flow naturally."

"Easy for your to say, Tinker Bell," Ambrosia replied. "You're the greatest talent in Pixie Hollow. It all comes so easy for you."

"No, it doesn't," Tink admitted. "Let me tell you something. I've been working on a project for years and I still can't solve one tiny problem that makes it virtually unusable as intended."

She told her about The Pixie Dust Express. A high speed pixie dust delivery vessel she designed to help the dust keeper fairies take large amounts of dust to the scouts on the farthest shores of Never Land in one easy trip. The problem Tink was having was that it would lose control in Hydro Drive, the super speed mode in which the boat would skim along the surface of the water on two water skis. Her first attempt went up a tree. The second kept pulling left. The third just launched into the air and shook apart. The fourth smashed into a log and the fifth was still sitting on the shoreline waiting for Tinker Bell to devise a another solution.

"Nothing I've tried works," Tink said. "Even with help from my friends in Tinker's Nook I can't solve the problem."

This shocked the baker fairy. Even the greatest talent in all of Pixie Hollow, in the history of Pixie Hollow was stymied by a simple invention. Still, Tinker Bell had a long list of inventions to her name. Ambrosia had none.

"That doesn't change the fact that I have a weak talent. The weakest in my guild," the baker replied. "When I arrived in Pixie Hollow and learned what my talent was the glow from my guild artifact was pretty dim."

Ambrosia turned to go into the kitchen with her head held low. Tinker Bell grabbed her and spoke sternly.

"Hey, look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Ambrosia did as told. "Your talent is only weak if you let it. I'm going to tell you something I learned from my friends a long time ago. There are three rules for being successful. Anyone, even those with least bit of talent can be great if they follow these three simple rules."

Ambrosia listened, but didn't seem hopeful at first.

"Rule number one: Recognize good opportunities. Rule number two: Take action. Rule number three: Never, ever give up; no matter what. Follow them and you will create a new confection that will knock the wings off of anyone who tries it."

"Do..., do you really think so?"

"I know so. Don't let some dim light tell you how good you can or can't be. You make that decision for yourself. You keep trying, no matter how long it takes. And when you put together that winning recipe with the most delicious flavor ever I will be the first in line to sample it. Guaranteed."

"Guaranteed?"

"I'll even make a banner telling everyone how great it is and fly it over Pixie Hollow everyday for a whole season."

Ambrosia laughed. "First in line with be fine."

Dill called out to Ambrosia again, this time with an angry edge to her voice. "I had better get going, Tink. Thanks." Ambrosia was about to turn into the kitchen door when she suddenly wrapped her arms around a shocked Tinker Bell. She was sniffling and tearing up again. "You're the only one who has ever said anything like that to me. I promise I won't give up. I will make you so proud of me."

Then she released her tight embrace and fled into the kitchens.

"Don't worry about me," Tink said under her breath. "Just make yourself proud."

* * *

**I'll be updating this whenever I can. I'm still focusing on Vidia, Interrupted. I just needed a break.**

**If this sounds familiar to anyone, it is the bad story idea that was originally a crossover with the tv show Psych (the bad idea part) as can be read under my entry SNOWBALLS. This has been fully converted into a pure Tinker Bell story. Don't worry, I kept the good stuff and removed that bad. Please review. Thanks.**


	2. Ch 2 Summer

One of Our Fairies is Missing Ch. 2

* * *

~O~

A rapturous moan slipped through Tinker Bell's lips. "Oh. Yes. Mmmm. Terence, that's wonderful. Oh, more, please."

Tinker Bell had returned home from a relaxing hot bath to find Terence at her doorstep. He learned about her little accident in the kitchens and came to see if she was alright. She said she was, but her muscles were so tired and sore that he offered to massage away the soreness. He started with her shoulders, then her neck. He moved to her back and was now rubbing her tired feet.

"OW OW OW OW!"

"Sorry, Tink," he said. "I guess your toes are still a little tender."

"Yeah. I thought they wouldn't hurt so much, but I guess all that work really put a strain on them."

Terence was careful to rub around Tink's painful tootsies. He was such an attentive beau, how could she not love him. Every little thing he did for her just melted her heart that much more. After all those years of dancing around the other they were finally together. Tink never felt happier.

"So..., how was work today?" he asked her. "I mean besides nearly getting crushed by an oven."

She laughed at his description. "It wasn't all that exciting. We just pushed all those things back into place one by one." In her relaxed state she relayed her conversation with Ambrosia, the baker fairy who felt like she couldn't rise above her limited talent level.

"Do you really think she can be as creative as the others?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It may take a while longer, but I'm sure of it."

"Summer is coming up, any idea where we're going to spend it after our daily errands are finished?"

Tink didn't answer right away. She hadn't thought about the upcoming season other than getting all of the tinker made wares ready for transport. But the more she thought about, the more an idea began to form in her head. One that she hoped would be even more helpful to her new friend in the baking guild.

* * *

~O~

Ambrosia had always been the low fairy on the totem pole in her guild. It made her feel small to be thought of as the weakest talent. So Tinker Bell decided to introduce her to someone who might make her feel even better.

When Summer arrived and the assigned fairies arrived at Fairy Camp in the giant oak tree, Tink and Terence settled into their regular duties. Later, however, when time provided she met up with Ambrosia in the camp's kitchenette. When the two had a day off together she took Ambrosia to meet Lizzy and her father Dr. Griffiths. Lizzy was much older now. She was a lovely teenaged girl on the cusp of full blown womanhood. She was seventeen and spent a good deal of time studying as well as entertaining young male suitors.

When Tinker Bell left with Peter Pan for an extended period she never visited Lizzy, no matter how many times she and Peter went to the mainland. Tinker Bell kept asking him to go with her, but Peter didn't care to visit. It was just like him to be so self centered. It was just another reason she left him and came back to Pixie Hollow. When Tink finally visited Lizzy after her return the young girl was most cross with her pixie friend. She learned of Tink's departure from Periwinkle, who was just as saddened by Tinker Bell's sudden decision to leave.

Lizzy would forgive Tinker Bell and on more than one occasion the sisters visited the human girl and her father for the winter season together. Even sharing one Christmas with them. Lizzy made tiny fairy presents for both girls that year. Tinker Bell showed Peri around the Christmas Tree and explained the significance of the Nativity to the humans that the family had placed underneath it. As well as the lit star on top of the tree. This shared holiday bonded Tink and Peri even closer and helped to heal the rift that existed between the two sisters after Tink chose to leave with Peter without ever saying goodbye.

Now it was Tink's hope that Dr. Griffiths and his daughter could be of some service to Ambrosia. During Lizzy's formative years her father relied heavily on a sitter to help cook and clean. But Mrs. Perkins eventually retired and the good doctor decided to share some of those responsibilities with his growing daughter. Unfortunately, he wasn't a very good cook. Those awful biscuits were really more his mistake than Tink's, although the flour incident didn't help matters one bit.

Ambrosia could cook wonderfully, even if she was just following a recipe. But maybe helping Dr. Griffiths would bolster Ambrosia's confidence even more. After all, who better to teach baking than a baking talent. Tink knew Lizzy's father would never become a world class baker, but if he showed some improvement it would be a huge boost for both of them.

When the two arrived Lizzy happily greeted Ambrosia. Even now, eight years after her first encounter the human girl still believed just as strongly in fairies and warmly welcomed any of them into her home. Lizzy then introduced Ambrosia to her father, who also believed. Perhaps even more than his daughter. He was grateful for the help. Tink had arranged the meeting and won approval from both before ever bringing Ambrosia to the house.

The Griffiths could communicate very easily with Tinker Bell and Ambrosia. Both father and daughter went to great pains to learn the fairy language and both spoke it fluently. Though to anyone else it would have seemed strange to see a grown man and teenaged girl talking to two fairies who only sounded like jingling bells. But to the Griffiths it was just another day with these beautiful, magical creatures.

After formal introductions and a short period of "getting to know," Ambrosia was shown the kitchen. She was astonished at its size and the many pots, pans, bowls, spoons and baking dishes she found here. Ambrosia envisioned all the possibilities. She was shown the cooker, all the foods and ingredients she could work with and even the old cookbook Dr. Griffiths bought for his wife a few years before she passed away from influenza.

Lizzy was very young back then and never got to know her mother, but Dr. Griffiths missed his wife terribly. The cookbook was one of the few items he kept because, although it reminded him of the loss, it also brought back so many pleasant memories. Elizabeth was such a wonderful cook. The house in London always smelled so delightful when she took to baking. She was also a patient woman who was willing to tolerate her husbands long stints in the study reading texts, preparing reports and studying new specimens. Dr. Griffiths never remarried because he did not believe he could ever find someone like Elizabeth ever again.

Dr. Griffiths opened the book and flipped to the section on desserts. Ambrosia read through the recipes. It was as though someone had opened the floodgates. She knew every fairy recipe by heart, but some of the concoctions in this book were phenomenal. No one in Pixie Hollow was aware of some of these incredible delicacies. There were pages after pages of puddings like Yorkshire, Persimmon, Corn and something called Spotted Dick. Then she read about Victoria Sponge Cake, Trifle, Banoffee Pie and Bakewell Tarts. The little baker just about fainted at this treasure of English cooking.

Ambrosia then found a section on pies, but was horrified when they called for animal flesh. Tinker Bell explained that she was reading a section on meat pies, not dessert pies. Tink had warned her beforehand that humans ate animal flesh and to not be offended. Ambrosia thought she could handle it, but the shock was too much. She wanted to flip away from it, but then she started reading the instructions. The methods of cooking were interesting. Strip away the animal flesh from the recipes and the techniques were still solid.

Although not her actual specialty, Dr. Griffiths wanted some help with traditional pancakes. Before she started on the recipe she had to explain a few things, such as what was considered "wet" ingredients and "dry" ingredients. While it would seem obvious to a scientist, not everything wet was a "wet" ingredient and not everything dry was a "dry" ingredient. This tip alone informed Dr. Griffiths more than anything he had read in any cookbook.

While the baker and the doctor worked in the kitchen Lizzy wanted to speak with Tinker Bell privately. While ascended the stairs to Lizzy's room Tinker Bell kept looking around for the cat, Mr. Twitches. He wasn't very fond of fairies and Lizzy always had to keep him outside to prevent the feline from making a meal out of one her houseguests.

"Where is Mr. Twitches," Tinker Bell asked.

Lizzy stopped climbing the stairs for a moment. "I'm sorry Tinker Bell. Mr. Twitches was very old and he passed a way last season."

Tinker Bell was half relieved and half saddened. "I'm sorry, Lizzy. I know how much he meant to you." The little tinker fairy put a comforting hand on Lizzy's shoulder. The two friends continued to Lizzy's room. Tink noticed that while Lizzy's posters and drawings of fairies still dotted the wall of her room, they were now joined by dozens of books with long sounding names. Names the little tinker fairy couldn't even hope to pronounce.

That was when Lizzy broke the news to her.

"Tinker Bell," Lizzy began. "I brought you here to tell you something very important. I'll be graduating from school this next year and father wants me to attend university."

"University?"

"Yes. I've already decided on the University of Cambridge. I'll be studying to be a nurse."

"A nurse? Well, where is this..., university?" Tinker Bell asked. "Maybe I can come visit you here on weekends."

Lizzy's eyes began to tear up. "I'm sorry, Tinker Bell. Cambridge is approximately 120 kilometers north of London. It would take several hours by carriage. And father's motorcar won't make the trip because it can't hold enough petrol."

Tinker Bell's wings drooped with her sadness. "Can I still visit you during the summer seasons?"

"Of course, Tinker Bell; however...,"

Uh oh. Tink didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"What is it?"

"I've been seeing a young man. It isn't very serious just yet."

"But if it does he'll be here with you, won't he?"

"Yes, Tinker Bell. I won't know how he will take to seeing a fairy."

This hurt so much. Lizzy was Tinker Bell's one true human friend. Tink had made amends with Wendy, but it was with Lizzy that Tink shared a special relationship. Losing her would be devastating. Tink knew this day would come, but she just never thought much about it. Humans grew up so fast compared to fairies. Would there come a time when Tink would no longer be welcome in the Griffiths' household to protect her and all the fairies of Pixie Hollow? She hoped not.

Maybe this young man would be as open minded as Lizzy was or Dr. Griffiths once he got to know them. But if he wasn't, would Lizzy still love him? Would they marry and leave Tink without a friend on the mainland? Only time would give her those answers. At least she had these wonderful years with the human girl. Though Tink could kick herself. All that time spent with Peter Pan and she could have been here visiting and making more memories. But it could not be undone and Tinker Bell tried to be as pragmatic about it as she could.

"So why a nurse?" she asked her human friend.

During Tinker Bell's absence Lizzy's father fell ill. Lizzy and Mrs. Perkins nursed him back to health. Lizzy took a special interest in reading books on medicine, diseases and nursing. She discovered her calling and had been studying the subject ever since. Dr. Griffiths was so pleased he found all the books he could and helped her to learn the terminology and understand the often dense reading material. She had even volunteered a few times to help at a London hospital for sick children to learn what a nurse does in daily life. Lizzy felt a great warmth in her heart when she cared for others. It gave her such satisfaction.

"I suppose its how you feel when you get to tinker," she added. Tinker Bell understood immediately. Caring for others was Lizzy's joy. Tinker Bell gave her human friend a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you while you're away at university, Lizzy," Tinker Bell said. "But I hope you came back here every summer. I'll be waiting for you."

"Oh, Tinker Bell. I'm going to miss you, too. Maybe I can send letters home to father so he can read them to you and your friends. And he can pen letters from you back to me."

"That sounds perfect, Lizzy."

The two spent several minutes looking out the window at the giant oak tree in the distance where fairy camp was located. Tink and Lizzy began to wax nostalgic about their times together. Such as when they flew a kite. Or when Clank and Bobble got stuck inside the water pump and Lizzy had to rescue them. Vidia once had to put out a small fire with her winds when Dr. Griffiths tried an experiment that went up in flames. Or when both were invited to Never Land and they met with Queen Clarion herself. She was most impressed with the two humans and looked favorably upon them and their friendship with Tinker Bell.

"Pancakes, Lizzy," Dr. Griffiths called.

"Hungry, Tinker Bell?" Lizzy asked.

"Absolutely," she answered.

Back in the kitchen Dr. Griffiths put forth a stack of pancakes that Ambrosia had helped him to make. The looked and smelled delicious. On the counter behind him was a stack of burnt pancakes. Which looked awful. No doubt his first few attempts. Dr. Griffiths tried to hide those from prying eyes. The four sat at the table and ate. These were the most incredible pancakes Lizzy had ever tasted.

"Absolutely fantastic, Father," she said.

Indeed they were. Tinker Bell found them fluffy, moist, perfectly sweetened and cooked just right.

"Well, I had plenty of help. Ambrosia is an excellent teacher," the elder Griffiths said.

The little baker fairy beamed with pride. Tinker Bell was amazed at just how confident she looked right now. It was like she was a whole different fairy than the one she first met that day in the fairy kitchens so many weeks ago. I think she's going to be just fine, Tink thought.

Ambrosia enjoyed the pancakes. They were tasty, although the ones made by the pancake flipping talents were better, but that was their special gift. The four talked while at the table eating their meal. When they finished their pancakes the foursome kept on chatting and planned what would be Dr. Griffiths' next lesson. All the while Ambrosia kept eyeing that cookbook. Oh what she could learn from it. If only she could study it more.

* * *

**Enjoy. Please review.**

**(Note: The biscuits Tinker Bell mentions in chapter one are English biscuits not American biscuits, which are completely different. I just wanted to avoid any confusion.)**


	3. Ch 3 Perserverance

**One of Our Fairies is Missing**

**Ch. 3 Perseverance**

* * *

~O~

The summer season had come to an end and fairy camp was packed up and returned to Pixie Hollow for another year. Ambrosia spent several weeks assisting Dr. Griffiths improve his cooking and baking skills. Tinker Bell spent a good deal of time with Lizzy before she was to go off to university. She promised to come back for Christmas and summer, but Tinker Bell would no longer be able to visit Lizzy at the Griffiths home in London during the spring and autumn seasons like she had before. Instead Tink promised to come by every season to receive and write letters to her human friend.

Tinker Bell got the idea in her head that she might be able to visit Lizzy at the university she was to attend. The little tinker fairy spent some time reviewing a map Dr. Griffiths had on the wall of his office. She found where Cambridge was located and plotted out ways to go there. Lizzy's father pointed out that the school would be crammed with students who might see here, capture her and put the fairy under a microscope or dissect her for research. This put an end to all thoughts of travel.

Ambrosia, however, was very pleased with how the summer turned out. She had been dreading the season before Tinker Bell offered to help. Now the baking talent fairy felt completely rejuvenated and believed she could take on the whole mainland. Ambrosia asked for, and got permission, to read through and study the good doctor's cookbook. She was absolutely fascinated by what the humans had devised when it came to baking and cooking. The little fairy wanted to read more, but this book was all Dr. Griffiths had to offer. So she found another solution.

Every evening after dark when the camp was asleep, except for the scout sentries who were on hawk and human patrol, she would sneak out under the cover of darkness and fly across the countryside into London. During one session with Dr. Griffiths she heard him mention something about culinary schools in London. This was her answer. She found a school that specialized in French cuisine and slipped in through a crack in one of the windows. Ambrosia found numerous books with exciting recipes and texts with instruction for the students. She hurriedly copied down everything she could on sheets of leaf paper each visit. On the trip back her dove was laden with all of her kitchen utensils, pans and hundreds of handwritten pages for her to examine once she got back to Pixie Hollow.

It was just like Tink said. Look for opportunity and take action. Ambrosia found her opportunity and took the necessary steps to raise her skills and prove she wasn't just a line cook. She could be an innovator, as well. But Ambrosia couldn't just duplicate a human recipe and present it as her own. That would be cheating and if found out it would destroy any credibility she would have earned. Besides, how would that be any different from duplicating a fairy recipe? No, the little baker fairy was determined to make something of her own imagination.

Ambrosia had to work very hard, harder than her contemporaries in fact, to elevate her skills and prove her worthiness as a creator of unique taste treats. The notes, instruction and recipes she brought back were just the start. Once she studied the information to the point of profound understanding, she would then have to put what she learned to good use. This meant extensive experimenting, applying techniques in the most pioneering ways she could and being impossibly harsh in her own criticism. Only then could she unveil a wholly new dessert worthy of the queen's approval.

Now she had to apply the third rule: patience and determination.

* * *

~O~

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together over the summer, Terence," Tinker Bell apologized.

"It's okay," Terence said with an understanding smile. "I know how special Lizzy is to you. She's growing up and growing away from us. Take all the time you need."

Tink was so grateful that she kissed Terence right on the lips in front of everyone at the Pixie Dust Depot. This elicited lots of whooping and cheering from Bolt and Stone and a rather impatient glare from Fairy Gary. Both he and Tink were beet red with embarrassment once they realized that _everyone_ had seen them kissing. The boy apologized for the display to his superior.

"I better go. Fairy Mary will have a fit if I'm late for work," Tink told her beau. "See you tonight? My place for dinner?"

"I'll be there," he said with pleasant grin. He wanted to give her a goodbye peck on the cheek, but that might bring the house down. Terence did it anyway. Tink gave him a peck in return and then she was off to work. Bolt and Stone kept giving him the business with more hollering and catcalls.

"Alright! That'll be enough out of you two. Back to work everyone," Fairy Gary told them with that same impatient stare. "You, too, Terence. There's lots of Pixie Dust to deliver."

"Right on it, Fairy Gary." Terence took several bags, a checklist for his first run and was out the door.

* * *

~O~

The next summer Tinker Bell came to visit a little early to see her friend off to university. Lizzy wanted to leave with enough time to register for classes, meet instructors, arrange for tutoring, locate housing, acquire books and, if necessary, work to fund her daily expenses. Lizzy's father was more than willing and able to pay for her education, but Lizzy also wanted to be responsible and earn her own money. Tinker Bell could see the swell of pride in Dr. Griffiths as his "little girl" was now a young woman preparing to out into the world on her own. It also brought visible pangs of heartache. His life had revolved around Lizzy once Tinker Bell helped the father and daughter reconnect that summer nearly a decade ago. Now he would have to live alone with no one to care for. No one to talk to except his colleagues. He was facing an "empty nest."

Tinker Bell brought with her a small gift for Lizzy before she departed. It was a lost thing that had washed ashore on Never Land a few months earlier: a locket. Tinker Bell had the artist talents render a beautiful portrait of Lizzy with her father that she included on one side. The other held a painting of Tinker Bell and her friends. A pleasant reminder of old times. Lizzy loved it and swore she would never take it off.

When the carriage arrived to take the Griffiths to Cambridge, Tinker Bell and Terence watched from a hidden perch within the cherry tree that grew next to the house. She saw them load a steamer trunk and luggage. It reminded Tink of the day the Griffiths arrived and she saw their horseless carriage for the first time. Then, a nine year old Lizzy and her father unloaded the contraption of luggage for their annual vacation to the summer house Dr. Griffiths owned. Now it was the reverse, an unpleasant reminder of the frequent beginnings and endings in the lives of humans.

Tinker Bell felt the same bittersweet emotions that Lizzy's father had been feeling. Happy that the girl was growing up and moving on in the world, sadness that she would be losing someone so dear. On the return trip to Never Land Tink rode with Terence on the back of a dove. She spent a good part of the ride staring off into the distance, remembering all the good times she had on the mainland with Lizzy over the years. Tinker Bell didn't even concentrate on the bird she was riding and nearly slipped off at one point. Terence put his arm around her tiny waist and held her tight. When she finally noticed, Tinker Bell smiled at him, put her cheek against his and nuzzled him for his love and kindness.

* * *

~O~

If a fairy could be called a mad scientist that was how Ambrosia could best be described. She spent night after night experimenting with different types of wheat (summer, winter and mixtures of both), yeast, salts (different grinds had different purposes), sugars (white, light brown, dark brown, powdered), fruit juices, oils from different plants and nuts, milk and cream, eggs (whole, whites only and just yolks), chocolates, toffees, purees, nut butters and on and and on. Nothing was safe from her wild imagination which had been fired with the combined knowledge she had so studiously absorbed. But there was progress.

Bland desserts morphed into delightful dishes that would make her salivate for more. They were excellent, she declared. It wasn't enough. Ambrosia couldn't serve just plain, old "excellent" to her talent guild overseer and Queen Clarion. Oh no, this had to be monumental. The highest praise the queen could give a new dish at a tasting was to ask for a second bite. This was an exceedingly rare occurrence and Ambrosia was determined to receive this pinnacle of achievement no matter what. Months passed, seasons came and went yet nothing pleased her enough to declare it worthy. Until one day...

* * *

~O~

Tinker Bell had returned from the mainland with the other nature talent fairies after bringing in spring. She had sought out Dr. Griffiths home in the city and was pleased to have received word that Lizzy was performing quite well at Cambridge University. The class schedule was very difficult, but she put aside social concerns and studied hard every night. Her grades were outstanding and test results proved it every time. Lizzy was on her way to becoming an excellent nurse. Tink sent a message back to her friend conveying how excited she was with Lizzy's progress at school through Dr. Griffiths. She also expressed her thanks to him for allowing her to continue to visit and be a part of his family. He confided in her that while Tinker Bell and Lizzy were like sisters, Tinker Bell had, at times, been a surrogate mother. It explained the same "empty nest" feeling Tink experienced when the young woman left for university last year.

Terence teased his favorite girl by calling her "Mom" all the way back to Pixie Hollow. She nearly tossed him off the bird they were riding. Word got around pretty quick and it was only a couple of days before Vidia showed up at Tinker Bell's doorstep and called her "Momma Tink."

"What do you want, Vidia?" Tinker Bell asked with a sigh.

"Mother, may I have a raise in my allowance?"

"I'm going to kill Terence," Tink muttered.

"Don't hurt Daddy!" She cried. Vidia then sped off, doubled over in laughter.

"Momma spank!" Tink yelled back.

Of course, it didn't stop there. Dozens of fairies would use some variation whenever she happened to flit by. There was "Mom," "Mother," "Mommy," "Mum," "Mumsie," "and her least favorite, "Mommy Dearest." Tinker Bell tried to take it all in stride, but sometimes it got to her and she would threaten anyone nearby with a hammer. It would silence them for the moment, but once she turned her back they would start to snicker again.

Tinker Bell's friends even got in on the act. Rosetta quickly put together a baby shower to be held in Tinker's Nook just before Tink's shift ended. Clank made a crib while Bobble gave her a stroller. Silvermist brought diapers made from leaves and Iridessa presented Tink with bottles of mouse milk complete with nipples on top. Fawn gave her baby booties and Vidia showed up with a blanket knitted from soft dandelion fluff. It had the name "Lizzy" embroidered on it.

At first Tinker Bell was frustrated to no end and wanted nothing to do with this. But as the "gifts" were presented to her, items which were of absolutely no use to a fairy, EVER, she gave in to the absurdity of it all and enjoyed herself.

_I'm surrounded by crazy people_, she laughed. _I wonder what they'll do when she graduates?_

* * *

~O~

At the beginning of the month the queen received word that the baking talents were ready to present new creations for her approval. This was entirely a formality. A custom that went back ages in Pixie Hollow when it was an absolute necessity to win the queen's approval before debuting a new dish. Today, any baking fairy could offer something new at any time so long as the guild overseer approved it. Except no one wanted to upset tradition or deny the queen her symbolic gesture. Besides, a positive remark from Queen Clarion would mean gaining stature within the guild and it would make the dish a heavily requested one at every meal for months.

The morning before the big debut Tinker Bell stood in line to collect her food. She saw Ambrosia in the kitchen and waved to her like always. This time Ambrosia didn't just wave back. She came out into the dining area and whispered something to Tinker Bell. In the evening the little baker sought out the little tinker.

"What is it?" Tinker Bell asked when Ambrosia came to her tea kettle home.

"I wanted you to try this first," Ambrosia said, revealing a piece of cake. "It's what I am going to present to the queen in the morning. Remember, you said you would be first in line."

"But not before the queen!" Tinker Bell remarked, feeling guilty for taking away this special moment from Queen Clarion.

"Please?" Ambrosia pleaded. "You were the one who pushed me to never give up and try my hardest. Your approval means a lot to me."

Tinker Bell gave in and gave the cake a try. She took one bite of it..., Tink's eyes rolled back into her head. She felt weak in the knees and nearly fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ambrosia asked, looking frightened she was about to present a dud to her royal majesty's taste buds.

"It's..., it's..., it's just so... ethereal," Tinker Bell finally said. "I have never tasted anything so fantastic in my life. Not even Dulcie or Ginger have come close to this."

Tinker Bell took another bite and the after effect was the same. She ate it slowly to savor the incredible and complex flavors that were in such perfect balance that it was like an orchestra in flawless harmony. The little tinker fairy felt all her worries just flow right out of her. Her mouth was awash in joy, her mind felt at ease, the body was utterly relaxed and her soul..., her soul rang out with songs that would make a church choir jealous. Ambrosia just knew she was going to earn Queen Clarion's highest approval the next day. The baker talent thanked her benefactor and went home.

Ambrosia could barely sleep she was so excited. Tinker Bell never slept better.

* * *

~O~

One the day of the tasting several baking talents lined up with their freshly prepared treats in the great hall of the Pixie Dust Tree. Each appeared both excited to make their presentation and worried that the queen may dislike what they had to offer. Only Ambrosia had an aura of serenity around her. She was supremely confident that this day would be hers.

Dill arrived to watch the tasting and was stunned to see Ambrosia in the line up.

"What does she think she's doing?" Dill screeched under her breath. "She's just going to embarrass herself."

Dill had arrived in Pixie Hollow decades before Ambrosia and was experienced enough to know that if the queen disliked a dish it could ruin a baker's good reputation. So she ran down to convince her friend and guild-mate to pull out of the review before it was too late.

"Are you still at this?" she asked Ambrosia. "Are you determined to make a complete fool of yourself?"

"I'm not listening to you," Ambrosia answered. "What I have made is more than presentable and the queen will love it."

"She'll hate it," Dill hissed. "She is going to turn her thumb down at your little mess and you'll be laughed out of here."

Ambrosia said nothing. Instead the determined baker just stood there, head high and chest out as if bursting with pride.

"I thought I sent you to the mainland to drum this nonsense out of your head?" Dill continued undaunted in her desire to save Ambrosia from herself.

"Tinker Bell helped me," Ambrosia replied. "She taught me how to improve my skills, not get discouraged by failure and to have patience and perseverance. It worked and now I'm here."

Dill grabbed the plate and tried to pull it from Ambrosia's hands. "Your going to end up crying in your mixing bowls!"

"Is there a problem?" Dill turned around saw Viola standing next to her. The finely dressed summoner stared at both baking talents with a keen eye.

"No problem," Dill answered. She released Ambrosia's plate. When Viola fluttered off Dill's eyes narrowed. She told Ambrosia outright that if her entry was a flop she would get Ambrosia assigned to the mainland for a whole year serving scouts pancakes and biscuits. The young baking fairy could not be dissuaded.

"I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt," Dill acknowledged in a caring voice.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

Dill wasn't a mean fairy by any means, though her long, dark tresses were cut in such a way that it gave a face a rather severe look. She was truly concerned about her younger counterpart. Ambrosia was not an especially gifted talent and Dill took it upon herself to be a friend and protect her. But she could be so darn stubborn and refuse to listen to reason sometimes. Just like that confounding Tinker Bell. This, of course, was all that tinker fairy's fault. She put ideas in Ambrosia's head that would only lead to disaster and heartbreak. When this was over she was going to have words with Tinker Bell and her guild supervisor. This had to stop, for Ambrosia's sake.

* * *

~O~

The review began and Queen Clarion appeared from her private office. She made a short speech, the same one she delivered at every tasting. Then she descended the stairs and took the first entry. She took a small bite of it, moved it around her tongue and mouth to get the full flavor, swallowed and then moved on to the next entrant. A small bob of her head acknowledging that she approved of it to some degree. The fairy smiled, it was a big win for her. The entire baking guild had gathered to watch and the first entrant's closest friends gave a smattering of applause to the positive reaction.

Clarion approached the next entrant and took a bite of his dish. She moved it around her tongue and mouth just as before. After swallowing she gave a bob of her head and moved on. Again, a few baker's clapped.

The third entrant got a different reaction. "Very good," the queen said. There were a couple of squeals from the gallery. This was better than just a nod of the head. Queen Clarion had been impressed.

The fourth and fifth entrants got nods of the head. The sixth received an "Excellent" which nearly sent the entire assembled audience into a tizzy. The seventh and eighth entrants both earned a "Very good."

When Queen Clarion turned to Ambrosia she received the dish, took a smile bite of the confection and returned it. As before, the queen moved it around her tongue and mouth to appreciate the full flavor. Clarion's face, which had been unchanged through each tasting, began to twist and furrow. There were gasps throughout the chamber. She didn't move on nor did she offer any approval. The queen just stood there. Finally she swallowed, nodded and proceeded to the next baker talent.

Dill, who was in the audience buried her face in her hands. She could barely watch as the queen tasted Ambrosia's entry. She was so nervous her arms shivered, goosebumps appeared on her skin and her breathing became quick and shallow. When the nod came there was a huge sigh of relief from Dill. It wasn't the disaster she had predicted, but Ambrosia seemed overly confident earlier. Her spirits must have been crushed.

Then the queen looked back at Ambrosia for a moment before taking the next dish to taste it. This caught everyone by surprise. It never happened. The queen was always the picture of poise and grace. It was as if she had been jarred. Suddenly, everyone held their breaths, Dill included.

The next two entrants received "Excellent" and "Very Good." The last earned a "Decadent," which was two steps up over "Excellent" and one above "Outstanding." The gallery applauded the last baker. The fairies in the assembly assumed it was over and began chatting amongst themselves about the outcome. But they were all stunned when the queen moved back down the line, stopping in front of Ambrosia. The hall fell silent, all eyes were transfixed on the events unfolding on the floor of the great hall.

The queen studied the young fairy for several seconds. The she held out her hand and said, "May I have another bite?"

Every baker talent in the hall erupted in cheers. The others in line surrounded Ambrosia and congratulated her. The gallery descended to the floor with thunderous applause. They all wanted to get close to the fairy who had somehow managed to wrest a "second bite" request from the queen.

Dill was completely flabbergasted. How could someone with such a weak talent win the queen's highest praise? It wasn't possible! It couldn't be possible! There had to be something funny going on!

_Or maybe she had one good recipe in her after all?_ Dill told herself. _Let her enjoy this moment. She'll never have another one._

* * *

**Thank you to Torik and Larki13 for your kind reviews.** ** And my thanks to everyone who has been reading.**


	4. Ch 4 Celebrity

**Chapter 4: Celebrity**

* * *

The effect of the queen's review was immediate. Every fairy in Pixie Hollow lined up to taste Ambrosia's cake. Each person who sampled it gave it the same rave reviews that both Tinker Bell and Queen Clarion had given it. Everyone said it was the very best they had ever tasted. Many went back for seconds and a few for thirds. Ambrosia felt positively giddy. Her entire guild marveled at the accomplishment. It was just the right sweetness, just the right moistness, just the right texture, just the right… everything. Whenever she was asked how she did it, Ambrosia always replied, "patience and perseverance."

This answer raised a lot of eyebrows. She explained to them that she had to be patient and not rush things or get discouraged by failures. Ambrosia was very forthcoming about her willingness to experiment to the nth degree with everything she could get her hands on. She hid nothing, except her inspiration: the human cookbooks. Surprisingly, Dill was very supportive.

"Congratulations," she said. "I never believed you could do it."

"I had trouble believing in myself sometimes," Ambrosia noted. "I'm glad I had a friend like Tinker Bell who never stopped believing in me."

"Well, you've earned your time in the firefly light, Ambrosia. Enjoy it."

"Thank you, Dill. That means quite a lot coming from you," Ambrosia said, a sweet smile on her face.

At each meal, Ambrosia's cake crowded out the other desserts at the serving line. A new dish that was highly favored by the queen usually got the lion's share of attention so this was to be expected. As Ambrosia watched her new delight be requested over and over again, day after day, week after week that it filled her with such a pleasing combination of pride, joy, relief and satisfaction. She went back to making recipes that others had originated. This time there were no tears, no hesitation, and no stress. Ambrosia was at peace with herself now. She had nothing left to prove.

**~O~**

Tinker Bell was very happy with her baking talent friend. The Hollow was abuzz about the dessert. Everyone she talked to couldn't get enough of it. Not a single unkind word was uttered by fairy lips. Ambrosia, it seemed, had finally overcome her own greatest challenge. Tinker Bell, however, had not.

Tinker Bell had been in a deep funk for a good long while because her human friend was off at Cambridge University. Lizzy was away for such long stretches that whenever Tink went to the mainland she felt oddly alone even while surrounded by friends. Visiting Dr. Griffiths and hearing letters from the girl couldn't make the feeling go away. Not entirely. Ambrosia's success, however, gave Tinker Bell the kick she needed to pick up something she had left unfinished for a long time. The Pixie Dust Express.

The fairy boat she had designed had been her single biggest headache. One that had vexed and mocked her ever since that first day it went off the water and right up a tree. It was the same day she found out that she was to make a new fall scepter for the Autumn Revelry. _Oh that was such a long time ago_, Tink thought. _My how time flies_. She laughed because now Tink was beginning to sound just like Dr. Griffiths. With her malaise now fully banished by her new found enthusiasm, Tinker Bell sought out her best friends Clank and Bobble and her guild master and mentor Fairy Mary. She asked for ways to solve the problem which was poor control in Hydro Mode, the high speed configuration that was to make the boat useful to Terence and his dust keeping guild.

After several late night brainstorming sessions, a new design was worked out and Tinker Bell started work from the blueprints. When the new prototype was complete she sought out her closest friend, staunchest advocate and the most handsome partner in crime: Terence. As always he followed in his canoe while she raced ahead in her speed boat. When Hydro Mode was engaged Tink found that the new design was keeping the vessel under control quite well. Until it didn't. When Terence finally caught up to her he could only laugh.

The Pixie Dust Express had somehow managed to impale itself into the hollow of a tree. The stretchy thingy employed as a power source was still under tension and the paddles spun wildly, non-stop until the tension was fully released.

"Tink?" he called to her. "Tink, where are you?"

"I'm over here," she called back, dispirited. Terence followed the sound of her voice until he found her, lying across a tree branch where she had been unceremoniously deposited, thrown clear by the force of The Express being launched into the air. For a while, he just hovered.

"Now what?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a goofy smile. "I'm just admiring the view." He was looking at her back side. Tink's dress had been flipped over so he got an eyeful of her bum and green undies.

Tink glared at her boyfriend. "Just help me up, okay?"

Terence flew over and dutifully picked her up and gently set her down on the branch above the water. He gave her a hug to console her after another failed attempt. "Don't worry, Tink," he said, "you'll figure it out one of these days. And when you do it will be a big help to all of us."

"There isn't going to be 'one of these days,' anymore, Terence," she answered.

"What? Aw, c'mon. You'll get it. You just have to keep trying," he insisted.

"No. I'm done trying. I quit." Tinker Bell hung her head low. Her wings drooped and she looked more disappointed than before she started work on the blasted thing.

"Okay," Terence said quietly. He had never seen her so disappointed in herself or one of her projects. Tinker Bell was always known for her wild mood swings when something went wrong, but this was different. He could feel her despair and resignation in her voice and body language. "But I guess you'll have to explain to Ambrosia that she should do as you say and not as you do."

That hit Tinker Bell hard. She had told Ambrosia never to give up no matter what manner of setbacks were incurred. _But this was different_, Tinker Bell told herself. _There was no point in continuing a project that would never work_. Wasn't that the definition of insanity?

Unfortunately, Ambrosia looked up to Tinker Bell as a role model. A hero who brought her from the brink of the abyss to a grand triumph. All of that would collapse in the blink of an eye. She might become disillusioned with both Tinker Bell and the advice the tinker fairy gave her. Tink couldn't do that. Even with Ambrosia's amazing victory at the tasting, it might cause too much damage.

"Tink, it's okay," Terence said. "It's okay for you to fail as long as you don't give up."

Now it was his turn to rescue her from the abyss. "Thanks, Terence," she said with a slight smile. It was like a tiny beam of light piercing the darkness. That one single ray a beacon of hope. It gave Terence hope that she wasn't going to wallow in self-pity. Instead she would keep at it until the boat worked flawlessly.

"But I don't know what I'm going to do next," she said. "I'm out of ideas."

"Then do what you told Ambrosia," he replied. "Step back for a while. Let your mind clear out so you can think with a broad perspective rather than a narrow one."

Tinker Bell felt the love and devotion in his words. He really did look out for her. It was nice having someone like him as a guardian angel. Terence took her hand and guided her to a bend in the branch. He sat down in it and then pulled his girl into his lap. He laid her out across his chest where she curled up.

"You look tired, why don't you rest for a while," he told her as he pulled a leaf from the branch and wrapped her in it like a blanket. "Afterwards, we'll get some dinner and have some of that great dessert Ambrosia made."

She smiled at him, kissed him lovingly. Terence wrapped his arms around her to hold her and keep her safe high above the waters. She put her head on his chest where she heard the rhythm of the beating of his heart. It was like a lullaby that warmly brought her to sleep. Terence just watched her breathing. It fascinated him that even as she slept she still smiled. He wondered what wonderful dreams she was having. Eventually, he too drifted off and had his own dreams. Dreams of a great future where The Pixie Dust Express worked perfectly and he and Tinker Bell could live happily together.

**~O~**

Months passed and the next scheduled tasting occurred. Ambrosia, with nothing to prove to herself or anyone sat in the gallery and watched as the queen moved from one entrant to the next giving her approval to each and every dessert presented to her. Carmel, a very talented baking fairy won the day with the third highest compliment the queen could give. Carmel had made a flan like dessert that was so creamy and luscious that Queen Clarion instantly declared it "Heavenly," using a word the humans often employed. The assemble crowd instantly descended on the baker and congratulated her on such a wonderful showing. She couldn't have been happier.

Ambrosia knew that her moment in the spotlight had come to an end. After each new tasting, whichever dessert won the day would become the new "it" food to sample. Ambrosia was so happy for Carmel and was ready and willing to pass the torch to the newest celebrity of the baking guild.

Unfortunately, the throngs who came to eat weren't quite so ready to surrender Ambrosia's confection for the new winner. Carmel's dessert had its fans and it was regularly requested, but the cake Ambrosia had created still dominated the menu. Never in the history of Pixie Hollow had the fairies overlooked the winner of the next tasting. Carmel was initially hurt by this, but eventually took it in stride. "It is a testament to the greatness of Ambrosia's rare dessert that the fairies of Pixie Hollow have deemed her creation superior to the one which earned the highest honor of the subsequent tasting. I doff my toque to her and her inventiveness. Next time, I'll just have to try harder."

Ambrosia was touched by Carmel's graciousness. "I've tried your dessert, Carmel," she said. "It is absolutely amazing. The fairies of Pixie Hollow will figure that out soon enough."

Carmel was very pleased with this reply. But the following months would not change the attitudes of the fairies who came to eat at the dining hall. Ambrosia's cake still was the first choice for most who came looking for something sweet. In fact, it would be an entire year and four tastings before her entry would finally yield to the changing tastes of the diners. Four winners of the queen's tasting watched as their superior desserts and creations were out shown by that one little cake. Ambrosia had once been the darling of the guild. Everyone wanted to be her friend. To know her and be seen with her.

Her unparalleled success turned into bitter resentment. All of her new friends abandoned her. One person even placed a loose hair onto one slice of Ambrosia's cake just to turn the crowds against her. It seemed to work. Soon another accusation arose.

"Ambrosia just got lucky," she overheard someone say. "It was all just a big mistake. Her talent is too weak for that to have been planned. She stumbled into her success. Why I'll bet that is why she has never submitted another new dessert. She knows that the queen would turn her nose up at it."

This hurt Ambrosia. She tried to tell anyone who would listen that what happened at the dessert table was just a happy accident. She never even conceived that it would have such long legs with the fairies who came for dinner.

"Dill, you have to believe me when I tell you that my dessert was not an accident," she pleaded. "The fairies wanting it more than any other dessert for a year was. I'm just happy to be thought of as competent."

Dill believed her, at least that was what she said. However, no one else within her guild would.

What she heard next, however, would infuriate Ambrosia. Accusations of self-promotion began to surface. They whispered that Ambrosia had been shamelessly promoting her own food over each new winner to soothe long held wounds. Promoting one's own creation over the new winner was considered bad form and the mark of someone who didn't want to give up the fame they had developed. Of course, nothing could have been further from the truth.

When the gossip became accepted _as_ the truth, Ambrosia wasn't just denounced by her own guild, but looked down on by most everyone else. There was one person willing to defend her.

"You," Tinker Bell said pointing to someone in a crowd. "Did Ambrosia ever come to you and try to coerce you into eating her dessert before someone else's?"

"No," he answered.

Tink pointed to another person. "What about you?"

She shook her head "no."

Tink went through several in the crowd and not one fairy or sparrow man could say that they were pressured to take one dessert over another.

"It's all lies," Tink said confidently. "We all tasted her food. It was best thing any of us have eaten in our lives. When something is that great you don't abandon it overnight, do you?"

The crowd murmured, but the consensus was that no, you didn't.

"Exactly! Now what happened with Ambrosia was a once in a lifetime event. You shouldn't hate her for it, you should be grateful for witnessing it because it won't happen again for a very long, long time."

Tink's strong defense soothed the crowds and many within the baking guild. But there were some who refused to accept that such a poor talent could have achieved such great success. They refused to accept that patience and perseverance were she needed. These few believed that it was the strength of talent, not the strength of will, which determined how successful a fairy could be.

To that end they set out to undermine Ambrosia's confidence through harassment and other insults. These ranged from the simple angry shoulder bump to tricks like asking a question to distract her while someone else sabotaged what she was making. Often, Ambrosia would come to work and find her mixing bowls and utensils missing. Other times they were used and left hanging overnight so she would have to spend time cleaning them. This would put her behind the schedule of others. Some were so brazen as to just "accidentally" knock her down while she carried food. Bakers just didn't waste food like that.

It all finally got to Ambrosia. One night she went home, threw herself on the bed and cried until she fell asleep. The next morning she didn't even report to work. Those who had been harassing her thought that they had won. Instead, they had awoken a sleeping giant. Ambrosia concluded that the only way to prove herself the superior baker was to win a second time. Then no one could deny her success was real rather than accidental. So she gathered her baking pans, mixing bowls and utensils and scoured all of Pixie Hollow for a long list of exotic and unusual fruits, nuts and other odd assortments of ingredients she would need.

Ambrosia was back in mad scientist mode again. The second star help anyone who got in her way.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews and other feedback. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
